Concussed Dean, Hurt Sam
by SayLo
Summary: Adrenaline pumping so much that Dean doesn't even realize how bad he is until he faints on a nurse trying to tell him that Sam's awake. A severely Concussion Dean got really lucky. Hurt!Faint!Concussed!Hospitalized!Dean & Hurt!Hospitalized!Sam. No Wincest. Not Canon Behaved. Please leave me a Hurt!Dean prompt.


Hey guys! Yeah, I'm going to write this one after that Kidnapped!Sam one. Most likely will do Clinically!Depressed Dean next as it is a request.

**Please feel FREE to leave me a HURT!DEAN Prompt/Idea. I'll be happy to write it and dedicate it to you. **

**This one is dedicated to _ChillyWinterBreeze_. **They PMed me requesting Concussed!Dean~

Hope you like!

* * *

Once Dean had rescued Sam from the warehouse, where Sam was held in after being kidnapped from in front of their motel when Sam was about to go swimming in the lake just few hundred feet in front of the motel, he took Sam and the three other to the Hospital. The kidnapper was a sick man, but thank god he didn't do anything extreme to Sammy and the other three boys he was going to sell off to other sick men and women like himself.

Once they'd reached the hospital, Sam was taken out of his hands. From the adrenaline rush and the worry over his brother's broken leg, the other boys starved for at least four days, the mentally challenged and disabled man they brought to the hospital with themselves. It was all too much and the worry was too much, the guilt, the scare that his brother could have been raped or sold off and never seen again if he didn't reach there in time. He blamed himself for being too slow, clumsy, not smart like his brother that it took him three days to find his kidnapped brother. There was no one to tell him 'you did all you could' and it sin't your fault, there's nothing you could have done.. it was all his fault to him.

Once all two boys, Sam, and the big guy had been taken in for checkup, xRays, tests and rape kits were tested. Sam wasn't raped nor were the two boys, but the older man had something going on that doctors were having a hard time trying to explain to him and try to get out of him. He was too innocent in his mins and really didn't understand anything unless massive details were provided. Things had to be broken down for him, but that's what the docs were afraid of. The details. They didn't want the man to get more ill..

It was the next morning now. All the boys were fast asleep, fed the lightest things like soup, jelly, yogurt, and tea or juice. They were full, happy that they had been saved, the older man was okay and also asleep. Dean, awake all night. Worrying , blaming, pumping with adrenaline finally let it go realized he himself hasn't eaten properly in like four days.. has't even had simple water in three and he was tired. Suddenly he ached so much, god.. He always hated this after realization things that all started to hit him at once.

"Sir, are you alright?" Someone was asking him something and it just sounded so loud and annoying. The voice was like spears swooshing into his ear with such speed that it might have cut him. What was going on with him?

"Yea.. mm'okay" quickly shuffling away from the person he went over down the hallway of the floor, but there were huge windows there and the sun light bit at his eyed. They ached so much. Light equaled pain, noise equaled pain, everything equaled pain. "Sir?"

Now someone else felt like talking to him at this time. What the hell people? Can't you see I'm fighting nature right now? "I's about your brother."

The person, a nurse, simply stated. "What?" Dean was now alert now, what about his brother? The nurse was foggy and he couldn't see all of her face. From the corner of his eyes he could see circling fog, what the hell was this? and his head hurt so damn bad. Like, it beat at his skull of his someone was knocking at his head using it like a drum!

"What about.. about Sammy?" Feeling lightheaded he leaned against the floor. The nurse saw how pale he looked and tried to get him in a chair, but he resisted. "Tell me, what about my brother?"

"Sir, Mr. Westson, you need to sit down." She tried to sit him down again, him resisting again she then stared at his face in anger and realized Dean's eyed were beyond dilated. Like, crazy creepy dilated and uneven. "What's wrong with Sammy? Just..just tell...mm.." Didn't even finish his sentence before his eyed sideways and slightly up and he fell slowly fell forward over the nurse, he fainted, but she had a hold of him already. "Dc. Lance! Nurse! Help here!" Two other nurses and a doctor came over to quickly get under Dean's shoulder and another as they slid him to an examination room. The same nurse going in to do a check up. Checking his heart, pulse, eyed to see the unresponsive feverish eyes and dilation. His breathing was okay. She felt around his chest and belly. Arms, legs, and of course the head were they found a huge bump and a cut that would require four stitches. Doing the first and wrapping it up.

Trying to wake up Dean, but he wouldn't they stripped him and send him next for an xRay. Once they'd stated Dean had a severe concussion and might need hospitalization they registered Dean too and hooked him up to IVs. Finding out that he was an FBI they got Dean a private room and set Sam up in the room with Dean. Taking blood samples from both of them that second day to make sure the boys didn't carry anything or cached something. They all spend the day either sleeping or in Dean's case unconscious till the next time he woke up late at night and then again the next morning.

* * *

"How are you doing Mr. Westson?" Some women was speaking to him in his sleep, but he just wanted to sleep, so he kept shushing her away. After a while she was touching him when he flinched a little and flickered his eyed. "That's it, Mr. Westson. Wake up now." He felt someone else pick up his sleeve and rub something cold on his skin then a little sting later someone was injecting someone into him..? "Hm..ha?" blinking a few times till he could see the ceiling he turned to his right and saw a.. doctor? "What.."

Before he even finished, she answered. "You have been unconscious for more than fifteen hours and asleep for three. I think you have a lot on sleep and it's time to eat and talk?" She showered a generous smile and got off the bed taking his chart looking through it.

"Vitals are fine, fevers gone, but breathing's a bit jumpy. Your eyes are still really dilated, so we're keeping you for a few more days till they go back to normal and we know you won't suddenly go blind or mute." Well, that sounded scary.. what the hell happened, Dean thought and first of all. Where's Sammy?

"My brother.." She smiled and ran gentle fingers over the bump on the back of his head, Dean just realized there was a wrap around his head and on his forehead. "He's right there, sound asleep and absolutely okay" She pointed to Dean's left and Dean turned to see his brother asleep on his side. All cuddled up in blankets like when he was a toddler. "Sammy.." he whispered trying to already get off the bed and go to his little brother, but the nurse stopped him and shook her head.

"Not yet, sweetheart. He needs rest and so do you, okay? I promise, you can sit with him soon. He's right there, so when he wakes up you can talk all day."

Dean didn't look like he wanted to listed to the doc, so he didn't say anything and didn't take his eyes off his brother.

"How about I send in a nurse to help you with some soup and fruits then after you take a nap and then you can be allowed to sit with your brother? I promise the soup here is about the best thing you're /ever/ had. Bet you $20." She try to make it exiting and Dean chuckled. "You're going to lose, soup never taste good." He nodded to the Doc and settled back down, laying back, and let the doc tuck him.

"I'll send up the nurse" She left after patting Dean's leg. Once she left, Dean let out a relaxed sigh. His head still hurt a bit and thank god the lights in his room were so low that it felt good to the eyes. There were no noises from the outside and Sam's and his machines beeping were very low, almost mute. Sam was going to be okay, but that broken leg might hurt for a few weeks and Sam won't be able to do much, so he will have. He really had to take this time to get better, because Sam will need him a lot.

Waiting for the food, he got too sleepy and his head started to pound again so quickly, so he pressed the call button and asked for pain meds. A nurse checked his chart then gave him some strong ones which knocked him out again, back to sleep, and he was actually thankful for it even though he had practically slept all of yesterday. The concussion giving his this feeling of floating, aching, and wanting t throw up than sleep was way better than that. He felt none of it.

When he woke up next time a nurse was setting up his foot on the bed tray and he glanced to his side to Sammy and he was being fed soup. The nurse would wipe under his lips once in a while and it was a really good looking nurse, guess that's why Sam had the reddest cheeks ever and he refused to look up from his own chest. Dean couldn't hold the chuckle that escaped his lip and to that Sam had turned turnip red. Trying to hide under the blankets."Aw, you're blushing.." The nurse touched her lips all cute like as if she just saw something so cute.

"Sweetheart, he's been blushing the whole time." The doc came it to check on Dean again as the nurse setting up Dean's food left.

"Wait, so that isn't how red he looks usually?" the nurse asked puzzled

"Nope. He's a pale on, blushing isn't natural on him." Dean stated, grinning to himself, because Sam was glaring at hims from under the blanket.

"Well, I think it's a really good look on him." Hearing that Sam balled up a bit more, hurting his cheeks from all that hard blushing.

Half way through the soup, Sam was watching Dean quietly, and wondering how his brother got in a bed too? Was the hit to the head that? Probably was then.. He looked pale himself, skinnier, greener right now like he was about to through up. His head even looked bigger from this side of the view, wow, Sam thought. That was some concussion. "Sam, are you sure you're okay? You haven't talked in a while..." Sam was sort of lost in thought about Dean when Dean spoke up. "Yeah Dean, I'm alright now. My leg was hurting before, but the meds I took with food a helping." Sam answered truthfully, because he didn't want to argue and a concussed Dean was a really awful idea to argue with.

He felt foggy and the other second he felt like was going to cry about how he almost lost Sam there.. This sucked. Concussions sucked. Specially one this bad.. He couldn't remember most of the talk with the nurse in the hallway and how even he got out of that warehouse with Sam? He tried to think of what color shirt he was wearing last, but "Green" Sam randomly called out from across the bed. "You were wearing green." How did Sam know he was thing about this? "You're not thinking in your head Dean, you're thinking out loud. It's entertaining though, carry on~" Dean went a shade greener when he realized he had been thinking out loud and Sam pressed the call button quickly a few times.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I think my brother's going to puke.." Sam pointed at Dean's green face when the nurse quickly opened a cupboard and pulled out a 'puke collecting' container or whatever you want to call it and looking at the kidney shaped huge thing Dean didn't hold it in and threw up in it. Spewing and groaning, Sam felt sorry and sad that he couldn't comfort his brother with his heavily medicated body and broken leg so he said encouraging words to Dean from across the room till Dean had finally stopped and slummed back tired and breathy again. Not the normal, tired, after puking breathing, but sort of wheezing, so the nurse cleaned him up and masked his face. Telling him to take deep breathes and a few minutes into breathing whatever it was Dean was fast asleep again.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam's worried voice raised and the nurse nodded, soothingly rubbing the thumb over Dean's knuckles as she was holding his hand while he puked. No asleep Dean kept sleeping, the nurse then checked on Sam, and also left.

After another four hours the nurse was in telling Dean about how once she she leaved he'll be allowed to walk around and sit with his Sammy. He's have to go out tomorrow and practice some sort of sports with the other young patients in the hospital and if there was no problem with that he'll have to play a full game the day after which meant full contact. People might push Dean around a bit or hit if the game is like that and if there was no problem with that then Dean could get back to being a FBI and healthy young man, but Sam will have to stay a few more days.

Agreeing to it all without even listening he eagerly waited for the doc to leave and once she was out the door he came over to Sammy and gave him a big hug. Wrapping his strong arms around his baby brother and gently squeezing him. A huge grin on his face as a smile was on Sam's. Things just might get better.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: That's all for Concussed!Dean, hope you enjoyed it!

Yes, there are errors as always and if I had seen them I would have fixed them.

Please review on NOT my errors, by how well my plot was. Did you like something? Did you not?

Feel FREE to drop me a Hurt!Dean Prompt/Idea. I'll be happy to write it for you and dedicate it for you!

Good day~

~SayLo

!REVIEW!


End file.
